The applicant in the present case has previously proposed such a CDMA signal waveform quality measuring method as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 173628/1998. FIG. 19 shows an example of power display of various channels as measured by the measuring method disclosed therein.
In FIG. 19, electric power W is plotted along the axis of ordinate, while channels CH are plotted along the axis of abscissa. In the example of FIG. 19, Walsh code length is set at “64” to permit connection of 64-channel lines, and a state is shown in which channels 0, 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13 . . . 61, and 63 are generating signals.
However, in measuring the waveform quality of CDMA signal while fixing Walsh code length at “64,” it is impossible to check the waveform qualities at different Walsh code lengths. As to the CDMA signal presently used in portable telephone, a standard which permits Walsh code length to be switched to six lengths of 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, and 128 is now under consideration. Thus, it is inconvenient that the waveform quality at only a specific Walsh code length can be seen.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to display the waveform qualities at plural Walsh code lengths.